Who knew, Opposites really do come together
by ReiXAsuka
Summary: Just some random stuff I got forced to do and stuffs... DianaXLeona, Gonna get smexy times in later chapters. First chapter is more a teaser then anything. :X dun hate me for how short it is... I did it in a break from work. (Boss yelled at me... Not sure if Worth yet.) Rated for upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, Don't hate me on this, but I got called out to do it by a friend and I owe it to them. I WILL be continuing What is Sanity? but, I'm tempted to revisit it and re-do it in a new manner... Something is just telling me to do it. ANYWAY, onto this thingy... A Fan-fic about a couple I LOVE in League, LeonaXDiana (Two of my favorite champs in their roles as well. :D), this is just some random story I thought up while listening to a song and thought I'd write it up and post it for no reason at all... It's pretty AU and OOC, but I did this for the 'shits and giggles'... Anyway, lets get on with this before I make a Author Note more interesting and random then an actual Fan-fic... LETS GO THIS STARTED! ((FYI, I don't own any characters seen in this fan-fic, all rights go to Riot games and stuffs.)) - Rei._

As the sun rose for yet another day at the Institute of War, one of the many champions who resided there despised the sun's rising on this particular day, mainly because they knew they were up next in the new 'game' of Blitzcrank, he'd taken up blind-date matching and while none had been successful to date, he was slowly making his way through the 'roster' of champions, and today, it was Diana's turn to be blindly matched with someone. In all honesty, Diana had no clue why she even let Blitzcrank take her name for it, but with a hefty groan and sigh she pulled herself up out of her bed, yawning as she sat up and stretching to fend off the thrall of sleep again. She let out another sigh as she stood up, knowing exactly where she had to be for this 'date' as she just put on a loose fitting t-shirt, Khaki shorts and a pair of boots. "Why should I even try to dress up for this blasted date... I don't even want to do this... I'll most likely get paired with someone like Swain..." As she muttered this, Diana shuddered as she left her room at.

Diana arrived at the meeting point where she'd been meeting her so called blind date, who she sure she was going to retch at, and that was the most polite thing she could come up with, as she looked around, she saw a few faces of other champions in the meeting area, all already paired with their blind dates and chatting away. Diana didn't really take note of them, but one caught her attention... Irelia was sat across a table from Akali, and both were blushing madly. Diana raised an eyebrow at this and wondered just what was going through Blitzcrank's wiring when he came up with that pairing, Diana hoping she wasn't put into the same situation, telling herself she should just leave, but as she was about to get up and leave, she heard the all too familiar laugh of the one and only 'Matchmaker' of the League, groaning as she hit her head lightly on the table.

Before leaving, Blitzcrank said this: "You may now open your eyes to meet your match.", he then walked off, proud of his work so far it seems. As Diana was about to speak, finally deciding to go along with this damn decision of hers, she heard an all too familiar voice from the field of Justice. "Well, this is certainly unexpected... I guess maybe Blitz matched us wrong... However, I'm sure we can still have a small chat while it's all sorted... Please?" The 'soft' voice came from The Radiant Dawn, Leona. Diana cursed silently to herself, this hour was going to a living hell for her, trapped in a date with Leona... By that damn golem.

"I guess we can... Radiant Dawn." Diana 'growled' out, as she lifted her head up from the table, preparing herself for the living hell that was about to come onto her.

_OKAY! I GOT LAZY! But, seriously... My friend was at the point of literally slapping me to get this Fan-fic up.. So think of this as a Teaser.. Or something, Idfk... At least I got something done! . I mean, c'mon! I HAVE WORK AND STUFFS! I WROTE THIS IN THE SPACE OF 10-15 MINUTES THAT I HAD FREE! Cut me some slack you damn batch. . Anyway, hope people enjoyed how bad this was... Any and all comments welcome and stuff... I'll come up with more chapters, but I need to update "What is Sanity" first... I think, that needs an update... NOW! Anyway, C'ya around._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, okay, back by 'popular' demand is this story that I basically got bitch-slapped into doing. (Lets not get into it. Pls.), and I really broke my word by doing this before what is sanity. But being ill and stuff caused me to want to do a 'light-hearted' fan-fic to help me get over the damn flu anywho, this chapter is gonna be a bit... All over the place XD To say the least, so please, try not to think too hard about what is going on in this one. This is one of the few completely random chapters in this one and yeah, not too many of these but it's just something to take my mind off being ill for now. Anywho, I hope everyone enjoy's this. _

_-Rei_

As the hour passed, Leona and Diana really didn't get much conversation done, the longest conversation they had was Leona asking Diana about what she likes to do, with Diana replying with "Being anywhere but here." As time went on, Leona just gave up and they silently sat there until the bell rang, which resulted in Diana quickly storming off with Leona barely being able to say her goodbyes.

A few hours later, A match had been organized, and while it had gone smoothly, Diana had been caught off guard and as she felt her 'life' fading, she felt a giant fist colliding with her ribs which was shortly followed by a familar robotic voice "Beep Boop, secured." followed by the golem's footsteps getting further away, Diana cursed at herself for getting caught out by the entire enemy team, when she was the only one alive, and that led to a swift defeat after her 'fall'.

After the match, Diana was the first to storm off out the door, completely missing Leona who had been patiently waiting in the after match area just to try and speak to Diana about something. Letting out a heavy sigh, Leona felt a pat on her should, as she turned to see who it was, she saw Zed standing there, looking slightly deflated after the recent loss. "I'm sure she'll come around Leo. Just try and slowly work your way into her head." Zed then walked off, leaving Leona to think about what had gone on the past few days, her talk with Blitzcrank included.

Leona had gone to Blitzcrank and had asked him to try and talk Diana into getting into the dating service and setting her up with Leona. Blitz quickly agreed and it took him a few days to sort it out, Leona was over the moon (Huehuehue) when she had heard the news, hoping that Diana would be somewhat relaxed and Leona would be able to talk her into maybe going on a walk, but she'd been slightly let down with Diana's reaction.

As days went by, Leona found herself keeping to her room, and not venturing out of it and while most thought she was just going about her normal 'hide' away stages, Diana could sense something was wrong with the Radiant dawn, as much as she hated to admit it, she was also slightly worried about Leona, she'd avoided her for days now and as it went on, Diana promised herself that she'd go see her soon, without any awkward set-ups due to a damn robot.

At this point in time, Blitzcrank was in the canteen and saw someone going for the last meal before they had to make more, and Blitz was sat with with Akali and before the other could grab it, Blitz quickly hooked the food tray to the table, pasing it to Akali and saying "Beep boop, secured." Akali just laughed and ate in silence, everyone unaware of what was about to happen with the Moon and sun champions.

_Pfff, This is just a small update... Well, as small as updates go with me at the moment and well, it was just me writing whatever came to mind and to be honest, I wasn't double checking if it made sense. It was more of a "Is it spelled correctly? good. Moving on." I just wrote this as it came to me like any normal person should have. Imeanwhat. Anyway, this is just me having fun with this as well. Enjoy it all and let me know what you think, comments welcome even if they're hateful. :D Enjoy the second chapter. _

_- Rei._


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so It's been a while since i've done anything, and well... I've got a lot of stuff going on in real life (OMG, Real life exits?!) and I fell into Depression, but we won't go any further into that. I'm just here to write another chapter and hopefully keep this going as I'm slowly writing up What is Sanity ch.3, along with another story that is taking me a fair amount of time... And the more stime I spend on these, the more I realize that I make more of a A/N then actual content... I suck at this Story writing thing. Anyway, This is Who knew, Opposites realy do come together Chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoys what I've done, and hope it's up to expectations. ^^'_

_Enjoy all, Rei._

Diana growled at herself as she realized that she'd been worrying about The Radiant Dawn, but she quickly calmed herself as she thought to herself and spoke out loud, in a somewhat quiet voice "Well, I suppose it's only natural that I worry about one of my fellow champions... Even if they are a 'sworn' enemy... But Leona is acting really strangely lately... I've never known her to turn down an invite from Akali and Ashe, though, apparently she didn't even give an answer, and she didn't even open her door..." Diana sighed again as she sat herself down on her bed, wearing her 'Lunar Goddess' outfit. Diana herself didn't know why she was 'dressing' up for a simple visit to the room of her enemy, but she was doing it anyway "I'll take a quick... Nap before I go visit. I don't want to pass out while I'm there..." Diana passed out on her bed with a small thump, her hair 'cradling' her face.

Meanwhile, in The Radiant Dawn's room, Leona was sat in a corner of the room, hugging her knee's to her chest, her thoughts running rampant with what she did wrong with trying to get a 'date' with Diana. "What did I do wrong... Did she realize just what I wanted... Or did she discover how I felt... Or maybe Blitzcrank told her... Wait.. He wouldn't do that..." Leona sighed and tried to push herself further into the corner, wearing her most casual outfit, which happened to be her pool party outfit. Leona had wrapped the blanket from her bunk around her as she sighed, trying to blank out everything around her. She just wanted to be left alone, which explained why she didn't even respond when people came to check up on her. "I even... Shot down... Pantheon.." Leona retreated back into her thoughts during the meantime.

In the 'bar' section of the Institute of war, where most champions who wanted to relieve some stress went, there was a party going on, most champions unaware of what was happening between the Moon and Sun's chosen. Ahri walked in and was somewhat surprised at how many were at this party, she took a quick glance around, taking note of the usual pair of drinkers in the corner, Jax and Gragas laughing away as they drunk away. As she glanced around, she saw Miss Fortune, Fizz, Sona, Kayle, Morgana, Vi, Nasus, Lucian and Ziggs also scattered around the bar, while she did this she was 'pushed' out the way of the door as Akali, shen and Kennen burst through the door, all laughing as Ahri regained her balance, a smile creeping onto her face as she saw everyone enjoying themselves for once. "It's nice to see everyone relaxed for once..." The nine-tailed fox girl giggled as she 'danced' over to the bar to get her own entertainment for the night.

Lee Sin had been told about the party, and had decided to go along, he had arrived a little late and heard his name being called by Akali, Shen and Kennen who had already started the drinks, ordering some for him as well, Lee just let out a small laugh as he went over to them to begin the night.

Diana was 'pulled' out of her slumber when she heard music sneaking into her room, groaning as she pulled herself up, looking around in a sleepy haze, though when she finished scanning her room, she suddenly froze with her gaze on the door, it was wide open and Diana was certain that she closed it before she passed out, she slowly pulled herself up off her bed, reaching for her weapon and grabbing at where it should be, gulping as she felt her hand grabbing nothing but air. "Eep... S-Something is very wrong here..." she quietly muttered out, as she walked around her room, trying to find her weapon and possibly her intruder, narrowing her eyes as she felt like she was being watched, she stretched out her hands and they came into contact with something. "Wha..." Diana didn't get to say anything else as her hand was grabbed and pulled towards something, or rather something.

As Diana came to a stop, she felt her body being held against another body, a blush rising up on her face and as she felt it, she tried to hide it from whoever may be trying to gaze at her, as she focused on who was holding her, she felt arms wrapped around her waist and the body she was pressed against seemed soft, and as she did this, she realized, it wasn't a male holding her still, but was instead another female, she was somewhat shocked when she heard the voice and recognized it almost straight away. "I've wanted to do this for a long time Diana..." Diana froze completely as she heard Leona's voice, she then let out a small yelp as she felt herself being walked backwards and falling onto her bed, Leona still having her arms wrapped around Diana and her breathing sounding slightly heavier as she nuzzled into Diana's neck. "Sorry I broke in... But I had to do something before I went insane..." Leona muttered out, Diana couldn't form a sentance as she was being held in place and nuzzled by Leona, her mind struggling to make sense of what was going on.

Sivir had been walking back to her room when she noticed that Diana's door was open wide, she grew curious and went to investigate, not knowing what she was about to witness.

**To Be Continued.**

_Okay, so it's not the best chapter I've ever done and it's pretty 'fractured' in terms of story and stuff and it's got a lot going on and it's hard to keep up, but I just had to get a chapter done... I did this in the space of about 20-30 minutes after recovering from my Depression... Or rather, going onto my pills. I am slowly working on a overall story for this damn Fan-fiction, but I don't know what i'm going to make out of it yet, I'm thinking about making another League Fan-fic with Ahri and someone being the main characters... Not quite sure who, but oh well. I hope you enjoy this pretty bad chapter and all, all Comments and stuff are welcome (Hate or Support. Both are fine by me.) and well, I'll get this going as soon as I can again. _

_- Rei_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so, I've been working on a few stories and well, this one is one I kinda wanna get a story going on, so that I can get an ending, as I only wanna start doing two stories at a time, as much as I enjoy them, I've got very limited time lately and this is just an update on that, I'm writing up chapters for a different story this is mostly an update on what I have planned for the future of this really weird story._

_1. To come up with a story, other then smexy times. _

_2. Improve my writing skills and improve by writing this._

_3. Make all the followers happy with the ending._

_4. Finish the storyline in a respectable way._

_I'm sorry for now writing anything other then this small Paragraph, but I'm writing a bulk chapter and I just wanted to give an update... And speaking of that... HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!_

_- Rei_

* * *

><p>As Sivir looked into the room, her eyes grew wide as she heard small whimpering sounds, she knew the room belong to Diana, but there seemed to be another person in there, she narrowed her eyes and then she saw the red hair, that could only belong to The Radiant Dawn, Leona. Sivir's eyes went wide as she saw this and quickly retreated back around the corner, shaking her head slightly and trying to make sense of the 'random' event she just saw, not wanting to intervene on the 'private' moment, quickly retreating back to the Cafeteria, hoping to distract herself in some way, sighing as she 'fell' into a empty seat in the cafeteria, her heavy sigh interupted by a voice.<p>

"Something wrong Battle Mistress? You seem... Distracted by something." The soft voice was followed by a small chuckle, Sivir smiled slightly as she leaned back into her seat and looked up at the one who spoke, she knew just from the voice that it belonged to the Forst Archer, Ashe.

"You can call me by my name Ashe. It's not a crime... Unless you want to throw me in jail. Your majesty." Sivir chuckled slightly, as Ashe raied an eyebrow. "Well, I guess I'm not gonna be able to hide anything from you... Or Shen in the Corner over there." Shen's chuckle could barely be heard as he approached, Sivir then saying what she'd seen, hoping the others knew more then what she did, but she didn't know just what kind of 'trouble' she was about to unleash.

**To Be continued. AGAIN!**

* * *

><p><em>So, it's small, but it's expanding on the small story I've got going. :D And this chapter took me about a small amount of time, and as I finish this small 'fillerStory' chapter, I'd like to give a small shout-out to all the reviews, they both keep me going and gave me a reminder to write this XD, The reason this chapter is so small is because I'm trying to write another chapter for "Redemption Comes in many forms", and well, it's taking me a little while sadly. (Why does Engrish have to be so hard. ;-; Nerf pls), anywho, I PROMISE that smexy times will be in the next chapter, once I have uploaded a chapter for RCiMF (NAILED IT), I'll write a sizeable chapter for this one that both gives smexy times and story advance! :D Woot! Anyway, I wish everyone a Happy New Year and a pleasent day. Huehuehue. _

_-Rei. _


End file.
